4 Survivors to the world of the dead/Temporada 1
4 Survivors to the world of the dead Capitulo 1 "El Comienzo" Empezamos con Ezeeh (el molesto del grupo) tiene 20 años y es el alma de la fiestas siempre se busca algo para no aburrirse o para molestar, Después tenemos a Micaela una chica de 17 años media enojona pero también le gustas divertirse no tanto como Ezeeh pero es lo que tiene luego esta luu la nerd , ella tiene 15 años es la menor del grupo es como la hermana pequeña a la que todos cuidan es muy solitaria pero siempre hace alguna que otra boludes para levantar el animo. sus vestimentas son. Ezeeh: Remera blanca,Campera con capucha negra, unos jean azules, zapatilals DC negras. Cabello corto, un expansor en la oreja derecha, un tatuaje en la manga. Micaela: Remera Negra, Pelo rubio, Pantalones deportivos , zapatillas azules. Luu: Camiseta Violeta, Pelo largo y negro, Jean negro. zapatillas blancas con rosa, y unas gafas hipster estaban luci y ezeeh en medio del bosque ya que no tenian donde vivir dentro de una epidemia zombie y bueno estaban esperando ah mikaela que estaba meando por ahy cuando derrepente aparecen 10 zombies rodeando ah luci y ah ezeeh.. Ezeeh le dice a luci que corra que encuentre a mikaela y corran hacía la carretera que el luego las alcanza, pero luci no queria dejarlo solo le dijo que se quedaría, Ezeeh le grito que se valla y ella se fue, la orda poco a poco rodeo a ezeeh mientras el luchaba por su vida con un tronco pequeño de un arbol lo usaba de como arma ya que parecía un bate de béisbol, luci se encuentra con mica la cual ya habia acabado y le dice que deben de ir por la carretera que los han rodeado y ezeeh se quedo atras, mica le dijo que la siga que ella ya sabia donde estaba la carretera no estaba tan lejos, Salieron del bosque y se quedaron esperando alguna señal algún coche o a ezeeh que no aparecía. ya pasando 2 horas Ezeeh no aparecía entonces luci quiso ir a buscarlo pero micaela dijo que puede que este muerto así que es mejor dejarlo ahí, se iban alejando del bosca hasta que olle una voz que dice "Oigan Pendejas" y voltean a ver... Era Ezeeh salia con su tronco lleno de sangre y el también.Lucy le pregunta a ezeeh si se encontraba bien para continuar o si queria que sigan ellas y el se quedaba sobre un árbol para mas seguridad,mientras micaela buscaba algo de comer. Pensaron que estaban a salvo en esa parte del bosque (no tan adentro) hasta que mica oye ruidos tras unos arbustos...al parecer no estaban solos ellos ya estaban en posición de ataque para matar ah lo que sea que este ahy, y cuando miran se dan cuenta de que solo era un perritu y como no estaba infectado (voy ah agregar ah los canisplasnidu puedo?) no era peligroso mikaela se encariña muy rápido con los animales haci que le pidió ah ezeeh si se los podían llevar cuando luci iba ah agarrar al perro justo sale un zombie de la nada y se lo devora de un bocado al perro y ellas salen corriendo mientras ezeeh mataba a lzombie con la rama que tenia en la mano. Muchas horas de caminar bajo el sol pudieron ver ah lo lejos una tienda, para ser exactos un supermercado COTO y mas lejos un hotel. como nos estábamos casi muriendo de hambre y mas que nada sed fuimos corriendo con toda las fuerzas ah la tienda...En la tienda habían estacionamientos Ezeeh buscaba un coche le pidió a micaela y a luci que se encarguen de buscar un coche que funcione mientras el entra a la tienda, apenas entran ezeeh se para en la puerta y golpea 1 vez *silencio* Golpea otra vez un poco mas fuerte *silencio* Rompe la ventana. salen 5 zombies Ezeeh dice:- Los he encontrado, creo que no saben jugar a las escondidas *sonrie sarcasticamente* el primer zombie se abalanza hacia ezeeh el se agacha y el zombie sale por la ventana, Eze lo toma de lo que le quedaba de la remera del zombie y lo entra. Ezeeh:- creo que te pasaste la caza mmm... *lo tira al suelo y le pisa la cabeza* Ezeeh:- Quien sigue? Dos zombie se le tiran enzima de el uno logra derribar lo forcejean mientras otro le intenta morder el pie, Eze le mete un cabezazo a uno y dobla su pie intentando ahorcar al zombie con sus dos pies *le quiebra la cabeza* Ezeeh se pone en pie y toma al tronco se lo parte al otro con el que forcejeo. Ezeeh:-Bien ya solo quedan 2 Quien sera el ganador? *se vuelve a reir* Uno le lanza una lata a Ezeeh y el le pega con el tronco, El otro toma por sorpresa golpeándolo en la cabeza, se pone de pie. Ezeeh:- em... esta bien debo admitirlo buen golpe, creo que me duele, es mi turno *le guiña el ojo* *El zombie salta hacia ezeeh* *Ezeeh levanta el tronco para partirselo en la cabeza* pero un extraño dispara al zombie en el aire y al otro zombie que quedaba. Ezeeh:- Que haces! yo iba acabar con el tan facil por que me cortas el royo! Extraño:- cállate joven al menos te salve la vida. Ezeeh:- me la has arruinado, quien eres y que quieres? Extraño:- Para empezar mi llamo Alexander y estoy con mi esposa Kathy y vivimos aquí refugiados en este supermercado... en el sótano. Ezeeh:- Donde vive frankenstein? JAJAJA *se rio sarcásticamente*Jajaja, rieron kathy y alexander. Ezeeh:- Como logr...Allí vienen mis compañeras,ya vengo Alexander y Kathy:- Ok -En el estacionamiento- Luci- Conseguimos esta lata con acelerador y frenos,y anda bastante bien que digamos Mica- Si...oye quienes están allí dentro!? Ezeeh-Genial! eh... Luci-yo les disparo! seguro son zombies Ezeeh- ALTO! No son zombies,son humanos. Mica:- Que onda? Luci:-vamos mica entremos Ezeeh:- Okay(? -En la tienda. Luci y mica:-Hola? Alexander y Kathy:-Ho..la Ezeeh:- ellos viven en el sótano,son alexander y kathy. Luci-hola alexander,hola como te llames Kathy:-soy kathy idiota Ezeeh y mica:- BUUUENO -A luci no le esta cayendo bien kathy- Ezeeh: nos uniremos para combatir zombies juntos,mientras mas humanos seamos mejor! Luci-Sí Mica-Cierto.. Alex.:- Que es eso? -Señala la ventana- Kathy:-Son...ZOMBIES! Luci y mica toman unas cañas de acero duro que encontraron en el estante,Ezeeh tomo una escoba de metal y comenzaron a atacarlos Kathy se tiro sobre los dos primeros,causando su asfixia (era gorda) Luci ataco al tercero clavandole la caña en el corazón Mica le clavo la caña al cuarto en su estomago,pero no se rindió y siguió clavandoselo. y Ezeeh,ataco al quinto dándole golpes hasta quebrar su cabeza,luego clavo el palo en su pecho. Pero un sexto se abalanzo sobre alexander y lo mordió,no pudieron hacer nada,haci que luci cogió una pistola que se hallaba en el cajón del mostrador del almacén y le disparo en tonces en ese momento kathy estaba en shock mika- kathy... hey piba ee estas bien? kathy-sese*boluda* mika- eh boluda que te pasa? *chasquido con los dedos* kathy- ya vas ah ver pendeja de mierda luci- que? no llego ah responder que kathy se le avalanso como un zombie y empezó ah golpearla y ah tirarla de los pelos ezeeh estaba como.. pelea pelea pelea pelea y mika estaba tratando de tranquilizarlas hasta que se dio cuenta de que no iba ah poder entonces agarro un arma y disparo en el aire haciendo que estas se tranquilicen y sin darse cuenta atrajo ah un par de zombies que estaban ahy luci agarra un palo y les empieza ah dar en la cabeza mientras que ezeeh golpea ah dos que estaban acorralándolo mika empieza ah pegarles con un palo en la cabeza y en el estomago y kahy se les tira como una vaca aplastando ah tres zombies ahy luego de unos minutos ya los mataron ah todos y.... Pero un zombie toma por sorpresa a mica y la atrapa rosa su boca con su cuello, minutos antes de que sus afilados dientes toquen el cuello de Mica Ezeeh le clavo un cuchillo al zombie evitando que muerda a mica , Ezeeh levanta a luu y le dicen que agarren los carritos y se lleven todo lo que puedan, Como ezeeh era el hombre y era fuerte tomo 4 carros, mica 2 y luci 1 vaciaron lo que quedaba de el las comidas caducadas las dejaron, ya que era inútil eso.... Al llegar sube todo a las camioneta familiar que habían encontrado pero como siempre algo falla... Ezeeh intento repararla mica tenia un cuchillo enorme de cocina y se fijo que no viniera nadie, luu estaba recostada encima del coche, Kathy estaba dentro del coche con ganas de que cuando ezeeh termine de repararlo ella secuestrarlo tomo el lugar de 2do copiloto. Mica:- Ezeeh creo que tenemos compañia apúrate aun no esta del todo cerca pero cuando corra hay que estar atentos. Ezeeh:- Vale tranquila eso intento hacer no me presiones ya casi acabo. Luci debes buscar aceite que necesitamos y 1 botella de agua. *Era un dia caluroso* Ezeeh Se quita la campera y la deja en donde el estaba, queda con su remera blanca toda sudada del calor. Mica:- me muero de calor tomare algo de agua. *Ezeeh la toma de la mano y le dice*:- No te tomes toda por cada rato que tengas calor mira que hay que ahorrar y eso que tenemos no nos alcanzara para una semana... Mica:- Vale bien solo un poco *con cara de preocupada* luu:- Como quisiera tener mi celular aquii y tener internet me aburrooo. Kathy se empezó a comer la comida que habia en el fondo eran galletas. Luci la alcanza a ver y .. como no le había caído bien decidió no hacer ruido y decirle ah mica, luci- micaela mika mika QUE MIERDA QUERES?! (levino ah xD) luci- tranqui ._. kathy se esta comiendo toda la fackin comida! mika- que?! lpm *van ah donde esta kathy* mika y luci- que mierda estas haciendo VACA kathy- emm.yo.. tenia hambre y..... mica- y nada gorda boba esa comida era para una semana ahora vamos ah tener como para dos dias tarada *luci se le avalansa* luci- tarada te voy ah matar kathy-e? *en eso luci le clava un cuchillo y la deja en el piso y justo ezeeh arranco asi que kathy fue desapareciendo* mika y luci- jajajaja *risa malvadamente boba* y vamos ah decirle ah ezeeh ezeh lo tomo con la mas tranquilidad posible solo que le dio cosa que luci hicieran una cosa asi Iban por la carretera, mientras luci y mica hablaban diciendo "Tengo que darme un baño" "esto es una mierda quiero internet" y mas tonterías. Ezeeh frena de golpe, micaela se golpea la cabeza con el asiento donde estaba ezeeh, *suelta una carcajada* mica lo empieza a insultar pero ezeeh para de reir y le dice que se calle y que mire la ventana en donde el estaba. a no tan lejos del coche se veía un grupo de 5 personas tenían pinta de mala gente todos roñosos y con armas hasta por el culo. cada uno de ello llevaba un zombie con cadenas atras. Ezeeh se oculta entre tantos coches. luci tapa la comida con las ropa y algunas sabana que consiguieron sacar, Ezeeh se baja del coche y se cubre atras en caso de que le hagan algo a luci y a mica. Ezeeh:- Shh agachasen yo me quedo aca en caso que las descubran yo los atacare desde aquí y no pasara nada... Mica se esconde y luci media asustada también. el grupo murmuraban por ahi buscando comida. uno solo del grupo se acerco y vio a luci, cuando estaba a punto de gritar, Ezeeh lo toma de atra y le quiebra el cuello mata a los zombie que tenia detrás. otro se acerca este no ve nada solo pasa de largo, de la nada disparos se escucharon, Ezeeh observa y ve que hay 2 grupos distintos matandose entre ellos, Este es mi momento decía ezeeh se sube rápido y acelera tomando la carretera incorrecta después de 10 horas de viaje llegan a una mini cabaña. Ezeeh la registra y no hay nada esta limpia deciden acampar ahí entran todo y esconden el coche atras de la cabaña en dirección a la 3ra carretera en caso de correr peligro, Mica y luci duermen mientras Ezeeh se queda afuera con una sabana cuidando la casa y el carro. mika se despierta ya que escucha un ruido y estaba en posición de ataque cuando ve que era un chiko de maso menos mi edad de pelo rubio y ojos bien azules que te hipnotizan mientra mas lo ves llevaba puesto un buso rojo y unos pantalones de jeans y unas converse negras yo estaba por cortarlo con mi machete cuando de repente levanta las manos con su arma y la tira al piso yo encendí la luz rápidamente y le dije que se quede quieto le grite eso prácticamente en eso llega luci y casi grita por el susto.... y yo le tape la boca para que no haga ruido en eso grito -ezeeeeeeeeeh ayudaaaaaaaaa- y ezeeh en medio segundo ya estaba ahy en posición de ataque mika- espera espera extraño-tranquilo tranquilo viejo ezeeh- como te llamas?! dame tu arma! extraño so.soy Brian *le da el arma* (era un arma calibre 45) ezeeh- okey brian que queres?! Brian:- Solo estoy buscando un hogar, un grupo ando solo y perdido hace dia no como y tengo muchas sed le daré todo por un agua. Ezeeh medio desconfiado lo toma de la remera y lo mete a dentro. Observa afuera y ve que no hay nadie. :Ezeeh:- Como sea una trampa seras al primero que mate de acuerdo? Brian:-si si tranquilo *asustado* Ezeeh miro a mika y a luci les pregunto si estaban seguro de dejarlo mika la primera en decir si, pero luci y ezeeh estaban desacuerdo, Ezeeh le dice que le darán una oportunidad, mica tu te encargaras de el ok? mica:- si si. *Se le caia la baba cuando hablaba* Ezeeh:- luci vete a dormir yo seguiré afuera... Luci:- Esta bien *sonrie y se va* Ezeeh:- Sale afuera dejando a luci durmiendo y a mika con Brian. Ezeeh mira la luna y las estrellas se pone su campera con capucha mientras escucha música desde su celular el se lo ha traído con el. Siguió centrado en la luna por horas, De pronto una lagrima se cae pero el se mantiene fuerte y no llora, *recuerda el momento donde vio a su familia morir* se sienta en el techo del auto y se abraza las rodillas y llorar intentando cubrirse sin que nadie lo vea. mika- bueno lu descansa yo me encargo si? luci: *con sueño**bostezando* si buenas.. noches mika- y que onda brian? osea estas solo? brian- sip estoy solo,mi familia murió en mi casa y yo pude escaparme y estuve con un grupo pero mientras yo dormía me abandonaron al menos me dejaron el arma que bueno ahora ya no la tengo jeje *algo decepcionado* mika- umh bueno... mi familia también murió y ellos son lo único que tengo, nos cuidamos del uno al otro mas que nada ah luci que es chica y abecés no hace caso y se va ah cualquier lado sola y tenemos miedo de que la maten oh la violen y eso... brian- bueno.. si queres yo puedo hablar con ella )? mika-nono deja no confía mucho en extraños ya le pasaron varias cosas.... mejor vallamos ah dormir que mañana va ah ser un dia pesado, seguramente ezeeh te va ah interrogar jajaja brian- :0 okey... bye linda... *mientras tanto con ezeeh* ezeeh- dios que tarde es mejor voy ah dentro haber si ya se durmieron esas dos y el otro Entra al cuarto de Luci y la ve toda desparramada y sin sabanas con el frio que hacía Ezeeh agarra una sabana que había en una silla frente al ordenador y la tapa a luci y se sale del cuarto luego va al de mica y estaba roncando. Ezeeh:- Mejor me voy *cerro la puerta* Ezeeh no veía a brian eso lo preocupaba sospechaba mucho hasta que bajo y lo vio tirado en el sofá. Volvió a salir afuera y se quedo en el coche hacía mucho frio de noche, y de dia era caluroso... *Ezeeeh ayudameeeeee No me dejeees nooooo* *no me abandoneeees por favooor aaaah" "noo aléjate alejate Ezeeh ayudaa" Ezeeh:- Nooo dejalos malditas cosas!! los matare a todos. Fredd:- Corre Ezeeh corrre *lo muerden* AAAAH Ezeeh:- NOOOOO FREED NOOO! . *Disparos* *gritos* *Llantos* *Fuegos* *Sangre* Ezeeh:- no....no...no ...aléjate... Luci:- Pero que te pasa Ezeeh *se despierta* Ezeeh:- nada una pesadilla. Luci:- Que soñaste? Ezeeh:- No te importa *se levanta y se aleja de la casa* Se sienta atrás de un árbol y empieza a golpear y a gritar! Ezeeh:- MIERDA!! MIERDA!! MIERDA!! AAAH !! *le pegaba piñas al árbol llorando y gritando. Luci:- Lo veía desde la ventana y le fue hablar a mica. luci- che mika despertate amea mika- que. que pasa? luci- ezeeh esta muy raro mika- por que? luci- esta maldiciendo y golpeando un arbol mika- que? luci- mira... *miran por la ventana* luci y mika- que raroo mika-hay déjalo que se desahogue mika- hay ya me desvelaste tarada luci- perdón *riendose* mika-*se rie maliciosamente* hey tengo una idea jejeje luci- em okey... *mika va para el comedor que es donde estaba brian, lo ve durmiendo y se rie* mika- che luci espérame aca luci-ok mika se va ah baño y vuelve con una lata de espuma para afeitar entonces le empieza ah poner espuma en la cara mientras se reia brian- pero que carajos....?! mika-jajaajajaj bienvenido al grupo amigo luci-*la miraba ah mica con una mirada picara* mica- lu no me mires asi luci- ok xD brian-okey.... que hora es? mika- hora de aventura... nah mentira , las 5:36 brian ueno ya me desvelaron vallamos ah comer algo mika y luci- ok dale Ezeeh Peralta Ezeeh se levanta y decie entrar a la casa, se limpia la cara para que no lo noten, mira lo que le hicieron a brian y se rien. Ezeeh:- me ire a dormir un rato... 8 después. ezeeh decie levantarse. Saca una hoja y anota que otra ves a vuelto a tener la misma pesadilla. Ezeeh se acerca a luci y le pide perdon por lo que le dijo hoy en la mañana. Ezeeh:- Tenemos que irnos debemos seguir en busca del refugio que estaban haciendo en Buenos Aires en la Bombonera.. o en El Monumental. Preparen todo ire al coche. Ezeeh se pone los auriculare y se pone a escuchar musica mientras conduce y comer una barra de chocolate.se acercan a la tienda donde estaban antes y ven a Alexander y a Kathy transformado y algunos de los grupos que estaban peleando. Ezeeh quedo mirando un rato y dijo ya vengo.. *corrio hasta el supermercado* Entro adentro estaba lleno de zombie pero a el no le importo corrio hasta el sotano y cuando llego quedo sorprendido con lo que había... habia una chica y unos niños que eran hijos de los señore y la chica era una de las que atendia... Ezeeh:- Es...Es.... Están Bien? Chica:- Si que paso aya arriba? los señores Warren salieron afuera por los ruidos y no volvieron... tenemos mucha hambre subí y estaba todo vació y se lleno de esas cosas casi me comen.. *la chica llora* Ezeeh la abrasa y el dice. Ezeeh: Todo estara bien. Ok? Ok? todo estara bien como te llamas. Chica:-Me llamo Valen... Valentina Ezequiel:- Bien valentina vamos tomen todo lo que les quede y siganme estaré en al escaleras. *En el auto* Luci:- Por que tardara tanto Ezeeh *media cansada y triste* *Mica coqueteaba con Brian* Luci:- Decide bajarse a ir a por el. Ezeeh sale del super mercado con una chica y 2 niños. Ezeeh:- lUCYY!!! *Un Viejo Vagabundo tome por espalda a luci y le apunta en la cabeza* Viejo:- mmm que linda niña *le olia su cuello y su pelo* Ezeeh:- SUELTALA AHORA!! O! Viejo:- O que haras? eh? *la manosea* *Ezeeh consumido de ira con ganas de matarlo casi mordiendose los dientes* Ezeeh:- SUÉLTALA JODER! Viejo:- Cállate niño. *le intenta meter la mano dentro del pantalón a luci* Ezeeh:- YA BASTA! *apunta con el arma* Viejo:- Jajaja crees que me mataras? sabes mira como estoy le puedo bolar la cabeza a esta niña. *le da un beso en la mejilla y le lame la cara* *Ezeeh apunta en otra dirección hacia donde ibe el viento calculándolo* Viejo:- Ves eres un cobar... *Ezeeh dispara volando le la cabeza* Ezeeh:- no soy nada maldito viejo asqueroso lo comienza a patear* *Luci llorando corre y abraza a Ezeeh* Ezeeh:- Tranquila ya paso ve al coche. *Todos suben al coche y se marchan por la 4 carretera* *En el coche* Ezeeh: Micaela que acaso no puedes cuidar a luci un segundo? Mica: que que que paso? Luci sigue en shok* Ezeeh: Un viejo trato de violarla,ella salio de la camioneta y tu que hacías? Mica: estaba...con braian Ezeeh: Ya déjate de coquetear con ese pibe y ponle atención a luci Mira si le hacían algo? que ibas a hacer? Mica: eh...yo... Ezeeh: bueno,pásate al asiento trasero y ve con luci,braian se queda aqui adelante con migo Mica:- okey! Luci: ok... Ezeeh:- Mica tu vijila que no se acerque nadie,y luci,bueno tu nutrete estas algo delgada Luci:- ey! Ezeeh: es broma idiota! jaja Mica: braian te sientes bien? *El chico esta algo palido* Braian: sisi estoy bien linda Ezeeh: no te sobrepases e.e Braian: lo siento *Micaela estaba roja* Mica: eh,bueno,no hay nadie por ahora,podemos conducir tranquilos Luci: ok mejor Ezeeh: no lo creo... Ezeeh se asoma por espejo y ve 4 zombies a unos 50 metros de la camioneta Mica: oh no!,vamos a atacar ezeeh,luci y braian queden ce en la camioneta,si quieres salir sal braian,pero es arriesgado Braian: ok,me quedo con luci *Ezeeh y mica salen* Ezeeh: súbete al techo,dispararemos de lejos,si no funciona pos bajamos a atacar ok? Mica: ok *Disparan* Mica: matamos a uno,faltan tres ya,bajemos. Ezeeh: ok Ezeeh baja primero y ayuda a bajar a mica como caballero que es,una vez que bajaron eze corre a un zombie que estaba dado vuelta y le da una patada en la nuca,el se abalanza y se cae,Mica toma un fierro que estaba tirado y se lo clava. Y haci hicieron con los dos siguientes Mica: creo que ya est.... NO! UN ZOMBIE SE APROXIMA A LA CAMIONETA! Ezeeh y mica corren hacia la camioneta y ven al zombie abalanzandoce sobre braian,ezeeh le dispara y le vuela la cabeza, luci estaba arrinconada casi llorando y braian estaba en el otro rincon Ezeeh y mica: estan bien? les hizo algo? Luci y braian: no no... Mica: seguro braian? que es esa rasguño? Luci: ah...se lo hize yo,haci le avise que venia un zombie Ezeeh: ah,que buena forma Mica: la verdad Braian,que mas da sigamos Trabaron las puertas y siguieron Categoría:4 Survivors to the world of the dead